patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kitsunegari
Kitsunegari to postać pojawiająca się w fikcyjnej gierce "Patapon:Powrót". Opis Kitsunegari jest Mrocznym Herosem (płci żeńskiej) w masce lisicy, służącym upadłemu arcybiesowi miłości. Jej prawdziwa tożsamość to Aiton. Upadły arcybies przywrócił ją do życia i przekonał, iż jeden z Mrocznych Herosów- Ragewolf/Wściekłowilk jest jej ukochanym Makotonem. Zaproponował, iż jeśli odda ona mu swą duszę, będzie mogła połączyć się z ukochanym i przy okazji zemścić na Pataponach. Aiton się zgodziła. Tak pojawiła się Kitsunegari. Była ona okłamywana. Arcybiesy wykorzystały podobieństwo historii Makotona i Aiton oraz Makomena i Aimen, by oszukać Aiton iż ona i Makomen są swoimi wybrankami. Przez cały czas dążyła do spotkania z Mrocznym Herosem arcybiesa Męstwa, nie wiedząc, iż nie jest on jej ukochanym... Nie jest pewne, czy straciła pamięć, bo często coś wspominała. Jej charakter był niemiły; była przepełniona arogancją i nienawiścią zwłaszcza skierowaną ku Pataponom. Zabijanie sprawiało jej przyjemność. Z pewnością osobą, która była jej najbliższa był Ragewolf/Wściekłowilk, którego tak naprawdę nigdy nie spotkała. Czasem zalecał się do niej Khnumarton, na co zwykle się z niego śmiała. Mimo to raczej go lubiła. Nie przepadała natomiast za Killermarim. Podobał jej się jego okrutny punkt widzenia, ale jako kolegi raczej go nie lubiła. Szanowała natomiast Jednego z Ciemności, którego uważała za wyjątkowo zdolnego dowódcę. Losy Gdy wraz z pozostałymi Mrocznym Herosami uznała, iż pora wycofać się do dowódcy, była bardzo zniecierpliwiona, bo wiedziałaże spotka tam też swojego ukochanego. Niepokoiło to Killermariego, który był przekonany, że miłość tylko osłabia, zaś jeśli dwóch zakochanych Mrocznych się połączy, to zmiękną i nie będą w stanie zrobić czegoś samodzielnie. W związku z tym poprosił ją o rozmowę w cztery oczy, podczas której wyjaśnił jej swój punkt widzenia. Gdy Kitsunegari nie zgodziła się z nim i odchodziła rozdrażniona, Killermari postąpił wręcz typowo dla siebie- wsadził jej strzałę w plecy. Zginęła na miejscu. Wkrótce potem do podobnego miejsca Khnumarton przyprowadza Ragewolf'a/Wściekłowilka, gdzie widać stosik kamieni z leżącą nań maską lisicy. Najprawdopodobniej był to jej grób. Jako jednostka Na koniec gry, jeśli wyklniemy Makopona, zyskamy możliwość grania na kontrach jako Mroczni Bohaterowie, w tym Kitsunegari. Jest na dość dziwną klasą, będącą skrzyżowaniem Taterazaya i Myamsara. Walczy przy pomocy dwóch krótkich broni, ale nie jest Dekaponem. Wygląda jak zwyczajny Taterazay z drugą bronią zamiast tarczy. Jest dość wytrzymała, ale jej nawiększą siłą jest atak. Jej Tryb Herosa jest aktywowany przy nietypowych komendach, zatem skuteczne granie nią jest trudne. Ekwipunek Kitsunegari może używaćthumb|Ulubiona broń Kitsunegari: *'Noży' od odblokowania *'Sztyletów' od poziomu 4 *'Mieczy '''od poziomu 9 *'Szponów''' od poziomu 16 Jako nasza przeciwniczka zbroiła się w dwa Zatrute Noże o poziomie od 11 do 30. Z czasem przeżuciła się na dwa thumb|Druga broń KitsunegariNoże Goliamona. Jej zestawy ekwipunków są takie same jak dla Myamsara, ale bez naramienników, bo Kitsunegari ich nie nosi. Tryb Herosa: Sidła Aktywacja: PonPonPataPon, ChakaChakaPataPon Combo: PonPataPonPata lub ChakaPataChakaPata Kitsunegari wbija obie bronie w ziemię, a po chwili wyjmując je, zastawia pułapkę i cofa się. Gdy wróg wejdzie do pułapki lub zada pułapce obrażenia wręcz, otrzyma obrażenia. W zależności od tego jaką mamy broń, zostanie potraktowany Efektami Statusu. Np broń lodowa i lodowa= potężne zamrożenie, trująca i usypiająca= zatrucie i uśpienie. Umiejętności klasowe: Zatrucie broni Każda broń ma dodatkowe 15% na zatrucie wroga. Naucz się tej zdolności często atakując. Zatrucie broni 2 Każda broń ma dodatkowe 35% na zatrucie wroga. Naucz się tej zdolności często atakując. Ukrycie pułapki Pułapki są już przezroczyste, a zatem dużo mniej widoczne. Naucz się tej zdolności wpadając w Tryb Herosa. Umiejętności do ustawienia Zarzynanie Zadawane obrażenia kłute i sieczne są o 20% większe. (15 poziom) Zarzynanie 2 Zadawane obrażenia kłute i sieczne są o 45% większe. (17 poziom) Celne dźgnięcie Trafienie krytyczne bronią zadającą obrażenia kłute są o 60% wyższe niż normalnie. (24 poziom) Niezrównana lisica Każdy atak ma 20% szansy na zauroczenie wroga, przez co zauroczony wróg nie bedzie mógł zadać nam obrażeń. (Działa około dwie komendy.) (35 poziom) Ciekawostki *Jej imię pochodzi od japońskich słów "Kitsune" (lisica) oraz "Gari" (polowanie). *Jeden z kolegów Uberherosa określił Kitsunegari iż "Jest ładna, ale Nęciłuska jest ładniejsza." *Początkowo miała być starożywnym herosem Pataponów, oraz nienawidzić Herosa, bo jego legenda sprawiła, że zapomniano o niej. **Z czasem miała się jednak zakochać w Herosie, oraz zostać zabita przez Killermariego, który bał się, iż dla Herosa zdradzi swoją stronę. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Patapon:Powrót Kategoria:Mroczni Bohaterowie Fikcyjnych gier Patapon Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Wrogie jednostki Kategoria:Fikcja